Nice, Me? No! Rewritten
by JadeAburame
Summary: Takes place the day after Kalona raised from the tree and goes on from there with a new character who is on Zoey's side and is suppose to be really nice, but is now stuck with Kalona and Neferete.


**_Hey guys I know how much you liked my story Nice, Me? No! Well I tought it went t oo fast and wanted to do some changes. So here you go and tell me your thoughts in a Review. Please. _**

**Nice, Me? No! ****Rewritten**

**Ch: 1:**

**It was a cold night and I had just started my return trip home from babysitting and there he was. He was leaning against a tree, half hidden in the dark, his eyes on me. I froze not attempting to go no farther.**

**"Heather Lee Despher," he spoke clearly and full of knowlege, "you have been chosen by the Goddess Nyx.**

**From the rumors I knew that I was suppose to go to the House of Night school in Tusla right away, but my uncle James wanted one more night with me. He always tried to exstra time with me, saying "you'll be an adult in less then year and will be on your own. I'll never to spend this much time with you anymore." So we do exstra activities together. Now his time was cut ever shorter. But I did go to sleep in my bed that night.**

**I was in a meadow on the mountains sitting around the beautiful flowers. There was nothing but moutains covering this meadow, but the sky above that shinned it's sun down upon it.**

**Then I saw her. She was the most beautiful being I had ever layed eyes on.**

_**My child.**_** The woman spoke. She was speaking to me. **_**You are very special.**_

**"Your Nyx aren't you?" I asked, ignoring her comment.**

_**Yes I am and you are my Light Bearer.**_

**What was a Light Bearer? But I ignored all that and bowed gracefully. "It's nice to meet you."**

_**Rise my child. Please share your thoughts.**_

**"What's a Light Bearer?" I asked.**

_**You are my Light. You bear it around you and it will shin upon others. In otherwords. Kindness. Take on Light as an affinity and use itwisely like I know you will.**_

**Loren Blake my adviser lead me down the hall to where I would be meeting the High Priestest of the school. Then there she was, who she was, I didn't know. But I saw the aura of Darkness that surrounded her. This person was evil and I noticed how my whole body froze in shock.**

**"Heart this is Neferet the High Priestest of the school," Loren said.**

**Neferet looked at me eyes widen by seeing my aura of Light. She put on a fake smile and said, "Merry Meet. Welcome to the House of Night."**

**I knew we were going to have some crazy issues with High Preistest who should definally be stripped of her title.**

**I watched as Zoey summon each element along with our friends. She was it. The person Nyx would speak through. A bringer of Light. This is the person I was going to protect and I would risk my life for her.**

**I sat in Kalona's office bored out of my mind. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want anything to do with this fallen Immortal and be stuck with these walking zombie, Kalona-loving teens. Not to mention I wanted to be far away from Neferate and her Darkness. I hate her so much and she felt the same about me.**

**I wanted to be with Zoey and the rest of my friendds. I wanted to be there to protect Zoey. I wanted to see Stevie Rae, that's she's okay. That there all okay. I want to protect them.**

**But no. I was stuck here. Worse I was in Kalona's office. I want to leave this place. Why was I here? Oh yeah, because Kalona wasn't. I shouldn't have been surprised, though, when Kalona walked into **_**his **_**office just now.**

**"Heart, what a pleasant surprise," he encouraged.**

**I threw my long dark brown hair over my should, "sorry for envading you space."**

**"Don't appolagize for that," Kalona chuckled, "your welcome wherever you want to be."**

**So I was I someplace I didn't want to be? I was allowed to around here freely because of my 'kindness'. Though my paitence with people had been slipping sense he came. I know that by how I snapped at Neferate last night, causing silence amoung all their followers.**

**When I did not speak, he did, "how are you?"**

**"The same as I've been sense you rose from that tree last night," I tried to keep from snapping.**

**"Upset still?" He frowned, looking concerned.**

**I refrained from saying something like 'dah'.**

**"Yes, very much," I nodded.**

**"I'm sorry to hear that," Kalona kept on looking troubled, "I was hoping you'd start to enjoy yourself."**

**Enjoy myself? All I've been doing is sleeping and abvoding everyone, up until now. Though I wouldn't mind seeing Stark.**

**"I miss my friends," I say instead, "hard to enjoy myself without them."**

**An idea came to him, "you know where they are?"**

**"Of course," I shrug, like it's no big deal.**

**"Then please share this information with me," he looked egar.**

**"Like Hell I will," I restorted, before I could stop myself.**

**Neferate stepped into the room and I did my best not to groan. She gave a smile to Kalona.**

**"What is she doing here, my love?" she asked.**

**"I'm not sure," Kalona said, "I found her here."**

**"Well I was told that I had free rein around here," I said, not being able to help herself.**

**Neferate advanced on her, "you know we are just using you, right, Heart?"**

**I felt that she was trying to imtimidate me and was doing a not so good job.**

**"What could you possibly use me for?" I asked in an innocent voice, suprised that she actually fell for it.**

**"Your abilities," Neferate said, "your unknown abilities. You know where your friends are and we need to know."**

**"My love," Kalona placed a hand on her shoulder, "do not stress the poor thing out."**

**Neferate hatedthe idea of being nice to me in anyways. Now that she was more in command and I knew the truth, she felt she didn't need to be.**

**"I'm leaving," I stood, wanting to be as far from these two as possible.**

**I could feel Kalona being displeased with my sentence. That's something Light allows me to do. Feel the emotion of others. Though most of the time with people who dwell in Darkness, all I get is Darkness. They need to be open with their emotions form me to feel them.**

**"PLease, just leave me alone," I backed up, showing my sadness on my face. Of course it pleased Neferate, but that wasn't my concern.**

**It was Kalona's reaction, though it wasn't what I thought it to be, "Carlisle, come to me," Kalona said, in a comanding voice. Then it went back to normal, "I don't want you left alone, Heart."**

**He was seriously afraid for my sftey and I hesitated at just leaving withought waiting for this Carlisle. But I stayed.**

**"My son will be here shortly," Kalona said, "besides Raphiem, he is the one I trust most."**

**"A Raven Mocker?" I asked in shock and disbelief, "a Raven Mocker is gonna be following me around?" I was rambling and not thinking, "couldn't you get a Son of Erebus to watch me?" I took a deep breath, "I don't know the Raven Mockeers, seriously. Are you crazy? Well of course you are. I mean I sereiously have never met one of them and now he has," Well his name sounded like a he, "to follow me around. Your nuts. You are both nuts." I threw up my hands breathing heavy.**

**They both just stared at me, in complete and utter shock. Even Neferate's amusment was gone. I felt a Dark figure approach into my 'bubble'.**

**"Father, you have called?" an unfamiliar hissing voice said.**

**I turnedto see one of the Raven Mockers. He was one that seemed as big as the one that follows Kalona's orders more closely.**

**"Carlisle, this is Heart," Kalona said, "I want you to stay with her at all times."**

**Carlisle gave me a disgusted looked, "yes father."**

**The Darkness flowed from him effortlessly. If it wasn't for that, I would have been attacken back by his disgust for me. He was disgusted that I got more attention from his father and had free rein and because he simply did not know me.**

**I nodded politely, "hello, Carlisle."**

**He stayed silence, his black eyes with red ring looked me over, almost glaring.**

**"Do as she ask of you," Kalona said, "without question."**

**"Yes, father," Carlisle answered.**

**He was displeased by his fathers ordres with me, but would not go against him. The Darkness has it's hooks ddep in this one. The question is; do all Raven Mockers have Darkness this deep?**


End file.
